Something In Those Eyes
by MrsSiriusBlack1020
Summary: Inspired by the bridge scene in the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban between Harry and Remus. Goes through Remus' unrequited love for a certain someone. Orginally the author LadyLupin1020 and MissWillTurner. Please read and review!


A/N: I have seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban many times, and this was inspired by the bridge scene between Remus and Harry. The idea sort of struck me while I was listening to the song "A Window To The Past" from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. This will be a one-shot thing. Enjoy.  
  
-MissSiriusBlack1020 ((originally known as MissWillTurner or LadyLupin1020))  
  
Something In Those Eyes  
  
Every time I look into those eyes, I see her. Those startling emerald eyes, the memories they rekindle. It pains me to see him in class, a constant reminder of what I was denied and could not have. She belonged to my best friend. The guy who could have gotten any girl he so desired, but he chose her. The one girl I wanted above all else.  
  
It was her that kept me from destroying myself limb by limb during my transformations. She was not there physically, but always in my mind. She was what I lived for. She was my reason for waking up each morning, to see her face, that hair; to hear her gentle voice; to witness her intelligence first hand.  
  
She helped me through a time so dark... so dark. There were moments when I thought I would never see the light at the end of the tunnel again. She was there to guide me; she was there to save me when I thought no one else would. I pulled through for her.  
  
I was so miserable the day of the wedding. I had to watch her give herself away to him. I had to watch this with a fake smile in tact. Although, I didn't show the misery that was building up inside of me or let the tears break free, I was hurting, and badly.  
  
I must have gotten drunk that night. I remember pulling her aside from the festivities. Her eyes sparkled with genuine happiness; happiness that I had never known. I gently took her hand in mine and led her to a small room. She sat down, her smile wider than ever. I sat down next to her, a glass of wine in my hand. I toasted her, downed the wine and turned to face her. Her eyes were curious; silently asking me if I was all right. I wasn't. It showed too. I told her how I felt. I told her everything, spilt my heart out to her. Her eyes now brimmed with unshed tears; threatening ever so violently to fall, break free from the wall in which constrained the tiny little prisms of tears. She ran out of the room, not daring to look back at the drunken mess I was. I let my emotions break from the dam and broke down crying right then and there.  
  
She talked to me, but it was extremely awkward and formal. Things were never the same for us. I sometimes snuck glances of her while dining at their house. My eyes never lingered on her for too long, in fear of having him see and start to question me. To bring up what had happened would have been murder.  
  
October 29, 1981, was the last time I had seen her; looking as beautiful as ever, as she played with her son, who too had those enchanting, startling emerald eyes. I can recall seeing how truly content she was. She was lucky to have such a husband, such a child. She would have been depressed with me. Who would blame her? I would never have been able to provide for her and a family. And me with my condition and all, life would be hard.  
  
I said my goodbyes. Yet, somehow, the girl with the emerald eyes followed me out onto the porch. "I never forgot what you said to me, and I will never forget, for as long as I live. If something happens to me, I want you to know, I love you too." She kissed my cheek and walked back into the house. One thing I will always remember, where those eyes.  
  
"I miss you so much my little lovely Lily flower. Every day I think about you, not a day goes by. I love you."  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Like it, love it, loathe it. I'm opened to all kinds of reviews. Please review!  
  
-MissSiriusBlack1020 


End file.
